


Yuki no himetachi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Caring, Fluff, Gen, Snowmen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Yuuyan-sensei non aveva il cappello. La mia mamma dice sempre che per giocare con la neve devo sempre mettere il cappello, altrimenti prendo freddo e mi ammalo.” spiegò, tremendamente serio. “Io non voglio che il sensei si ammali.”





	Yuki no himetachi

**_~ Yuki no himetachi ~_ **

Quella mattina Yuya era particolarmente in ansia.

Aveva nevicato per tutta la notte, e quando si era risvegliato quella mattina aveva visto la città completamente imbiancata, e sapeva alla perfezione che cosa significasse.

A riprova dei suoi timori, quando i bambini avevano cominciato ad arrivare all’asilo, tutti gli avevano chiesto di uscire in cortile a giocare con la neve.

Non aveva potuto dire di no, non quando lo guardavano con quelle espressioni colme d’aspettativa.

Se da un lato poteva essere positivo che tutti fossero d’accordo su cosa fare, e che fosse anche qualcosa che li tenesse impegnati anche per tutta la mattinata, dall’altro sapeva bene quanto i bambini potessero diventare ingestibili nel fare qualcosa per la quale erano così emozionati.

Provava un velo di nervosismo, insomma, ma non si sarebbe lasciato scoraggiare per questo.

Prima di dar loro il permesso di uscire controllò uno per uno che tutti avessero indossato i propri cappotti insieme alla sciarpa, i guanti e il cappello, e alla fine sorrise, portandoli finalmente in cortile.

Raccomandò loro almeno dieci volte di rimanere dove lui poteva vederli, e li lasciò liberi di giocare come meglio credevano.

Sapeva che rimanere in disparte a controllarli non sarebbe stata un’opzione; difatti erano fuori da meno di cinque minuti, prima che Yamada andasse correndo verso di lui.

Non seppe dire su che cosa il bambino avesse inciampato, o se invece fosse semplicemente scivolato, ma mentre ancora stava correndo lo vide cadere in avanti, e lo raggiunse velocemente.

“Yama-chan!” gli disse, con tono quasi esasperato. Non era la prima volta che il bambino, preso dall’emozione, cadeva. “Ti sei fatto male?” domandò, aiutandolo a rialzarsi.

Il piccolo scrollò le spalle, assumendo un’espressione che Takaki trovò assai buffa.

“No! Sono caduto sulla neve, è morbida!” lo rassicurò, dando un colpo con un piede per terra, come a dimostrare quanto aveva appena detto. “Yuya-sensei, vieni a darci una mano? Io e gli altri stiamo facendo un pupazzo di neve, e ci serve qualcuno che metta la testa sul corpo.” gli si avvicinò, con fare cospiratore. “Kei-chan si dà tante arie, dice che lui ci arriva, ma secondo me non è vero.”

Yuya dovette far uso di tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non scoppiare a ridere, e si limitò ad annuire, seguendo Yamada dove gli altri avevano cominciato ad accumulare la neve per il corpo del pupazzo.

“Sta venendo benissimo!” si complimentò con loro, inginocchiandosi e aiutando Daiki, che nel frattempo si stava occupando della testa.

“Certo.” gli rispose Kei. “Io sono bravissimo a fare i pupazzi di neve. Il mio papà dice che i miei sono i migliori che abbia mai visto.”

Yuya vide Kota, di fianco a lui, sorridere lievemente, attento a non farsi vedere dal più piccolo.

D’altra parte, Yuto non ebbe tutta questa accortezza.

“Davvero? Perché la mia mamma invece dice che anche io sono molto bravo.” commentò, innocentemente, senza avere realmente l’intenzione di sfidare Kei.

Il maestro vide che il piccolo era sul punto di ribattere, e si affrettò ad intromettersi nella discussione.

“Veramente? Allora verrà sicuramente un pupazzo di neve bellissimo, visto che siete così bravi.” facendo poi loro cenno di continuare quanto stavano facendo, stroncando sul nascere la lite.

Lui e Daiki stavano cercando di dare una forma il quanto più possibile rotonda alla testa, e il bambino sembrava anche avere molto più senso artistico di lui, quando lo vide alzare la testa e aggrottare le sopracciglia, con aria esasperata.

“Ryo-chan!” esclamò, alzandosi in piedi e raggiungendo il più piccolo.

Yuya vide Yamada assumere un’espressione colpevole, la mano piena di neve.

“Cosa?” domandò, ripiegando un labbro dentro la bocca.

“Te l’ho detto anche mentre venivamo all’asilo stamattina. Non puoi mangiare la neve.” scrollò la mano del bambino per far cadere quella che aveva raccolto. “È sporca, non è igienico.” puntualizzò, con fare adulto, poi addolcì la propria espressione, quando vide che l’altro era sul punto di scoppiare a piangere. Si frugò nella tasca del cappotto, non senza difficoltà visti i guanti, e ne tirò fuori qualche caramella. “Puoi mangiare queste, se hai fame.”

Ryosuke lo guardò con aria riconoscente e prese a scartare la prima caramella, ora del tutto indifferente alla neve.

Daiki tornò da Yuya, il quale aveva fissato tutta la scena con aria abbastanza divertita.

Cominciava a credere che Daiki meritasse una parte del suo stipendio.

Finita la testa e aiutati i bambini a metterla in cima al corpo, li lasciò a continuare tranquilli, guardandosi intorno per controllare la situazione.

Contro ogni aspettativa, sembravano tutti in qualche modo indaffarati.

Riprese Hikaru quando lo vide lanciare palle di neve su un non troppo felice Keito, e quando si fu accertato che il più piccolo non se la fosse presa lo sguardo gli cadde su Chinen, intento a giocare da solo in un angolo del cortile.

Incuriosito lo raggiunse, inginocchiandosi alle sue spalle, tanto che il bambino non si accorse della sua presenza fino a che Yuya non gli picchiettò una spalla.

“Ah, sensei!” gli disse, sorridendogli apertamente, smettendo di fare qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo.

“Yuri, come mai sei qui da solo?” domandò Takaki, facendogli una veloce carezza sui capelli lasciati liberi dal cappello rosso acceso che aveva in testa, decisamente troppo grande per lui.

Yuri alzò le spalle, facendogli cenno di mettersi accanto a lui.

“Gli altri stanno facendo un pupazzo di neve, ma io non ne avevo molta voglia.” spiegò.

“E quindi cosa stai facendo?” gli domandò il maestro, indicando il mucchio di neve di fronte al bambino.

“Un castello!” esclamò questi come se fosse la cosa più scontata del mondo.

Yuya non riuscì proprio a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere.

“Ma Chii, i castelli si fanno con la sabbia, no?”

Yuri chinò il capo da un lato, guardandolo con espressione curiosa.

“Sta su, no? Allora ci posso fare un castello.” rispose con semplicità.

Il maestro non commentò. Aveva perfettamente ragione.

“E io posso giocare con te?”

Yuri spalancò gli occhi, sorridendo timidamente.

“Davvero vuoi giocare con me? Gli altri mi hanno detto che i castelli sono una cosa noiosa!”

Takaki gli diede un pizzicotto sul naso, intenerito.

“Certo che voglio giocare con te. Sembra divertente, invece.” si mise davanti al castello, incrociando le gambe. “Allora, che cosa posso fare per aiutarti?”

“Puoi iniziare a scavare il fossato. Tutti i castelli hanno un fossato. Fallo tutto intorno al castello mentre io continuo a costruire le torri.” lo istruì.

Yuya fece come il più piccolo aveva chiesto, e cominciò a darsi da fare.

Rimasero in silenzio per svariati minuti, e lui continuava a scavare, lanciando di tanto in tanto un’occhiata agli altri bambini, contento di trovare la situazione sotto controllo.

“Sai, a casa ho anche le formine per fare le persone, di quelle che si usano sulla spiaggia. Peccato, non ho pensato di portarle, avremmo potuto fare anche gli abitanti del castello.” spiegò.

“E chi abita in questo castello?”

“Le principesse.” rispose velocemente, poi arrossì. “E i cavalieri.” aggiunse poi, imbarazzato.

Yuya ridacchiò, chinando il capo per guardarlo negli occhi. Allungò una mano, sfiorandogli la guancia come per stuzzicarlo.

“Guarda. Sei diventato dello stesso rosso del tuo cappellino.” lo prese velatamente in giro. “Sai, anche a me piacciono le principesse.” iniziò a dire, volendolo togliere da qualsiasi disagio, ma il piccolo non lo stava più ascoltando.

Aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lui, come se si fosse appena reso conto di qualcosa.

“Oh.” disse, sorpreso.

Yuya stava per chiedergli cosa ci fosse che non andava, e fu in quel momento che Yuri gli si avvicinò, e lui ebbe a malapena il tempo di capire cosa stesse facendo che il bambino si era tolto il cappello dalla testa, mettendolo non senza difficoltà sulla sua.

“Ecco!” disse poi, guardandolo con aria soddisfatta.

“Yuri, che cosa...”

“Yuuyan-sensei non aveva il cappello. La mia mamma dice sempre che per giocare con la neve devo sempre mettere il cappello, altrimenti prendo freddo e mi ammalo.” spiegò, tremendamente serio. “Io non voglio che il sensei si ammali.” disse, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Takaki era rimasto sorpreso da quel gesto, e istintivamente tirò il bambino su di sé, lasciandolo sedere sulle sue gambe.

“Oh, Yuri!” gli disse, sorridendogli, mentre si toglieva il cappello dalla testa e lo rimetteva sulla sua. “La tua mamma ha ragione. Ma sai, gli adulti ogni tanto possono anche non portarlo il cappello quando c’è la neve.”

“E se poi ti prendi il raffreddore?” chiese il bambino, come sconvolto, preoccupato da quell’evenienza.

Yuya gli sorrise, mentre di nuovo lo vedeva diventare rosso esattamente come il cappello.

“È tanto grave se mi prendo il raffreddore?” gli chiese dolcemente.

“Sì!” esclamò il piccolo, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Se ti ammali poi non puoi venire all’asilo. E quando Yuya-sensei non viene all’asilo io sono sempre molto triste.” puntualizzò severo, come se il fatto che il maestro non andasse a lavoro fosse un’offesa personale.

Takaki lo abbracciò, stringendolo forse e approfittandone per fargli velocemente il solletico, volendo togliergli il broncio dal viso.

“Allora ti prometto che non mi ammalerò. E che domani verrò con il cappello.” gli disse, porgendogli il mignolo che il bambino fu lesto a stringere con il proprio.

“Va bene. E io domani porterò le formine. Possiamo giocare ancora con la neve, vero sensei?”

“Certo che possiamo. E poi dobbiamo fare le principesse, no?”

Yuri sorrise timidamente, annuendo.

“Davvero anche a te piacciono le principesse?”

Yuya fece solennemente cenno di sì con il capo, e il piccolo saltò giù dalle sue gambe, riprendendo a lavorare al castello.

“Lo sapevo! E gli altri che dicevano che le principesse sono una cosa da femmine!” esclamò, scavando tutto contento nella neve.

Yuya rimase a guardarlo per un po’ prima di riprendere a costruire il fossato, il sorriso che non voleva andarsene dal suo viso.

Gli aveva detto una piccola bugia, ma era assolutamente a fin di bene.

Non era che propriamente gli piacessero le principesse.

Quello che gli piaceva davvero, si disse, era Yuri.


End file.
